1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination of an aerosol can and a cap placed on said aerosol can, said cap being provided with a shell, which engages under a collar located near the upper side of the aerosol can by means of at least one locking lip located near the open bottom end of said shell, while an operating arm is coupled to the shell, by means of which a valve, forming part of the aerosol can, can be actuated so as to discharge the contents of the aerosol can. p 2. Discussion of the Background
Such combinations of aerosol cans and caps are generally known. It is true that with such a combination it is difficult to remove the cap from the aerosol can, especially for children, but the aerosol can can be used without impediment for discharging the contents of the aerosol can by actuating the operating arm. In view of the contents of the aerosol can, however, it is often desirable to prevent as much as possible the unpermitted use of the aerosol can, in particular by children.